The Condor Lives!
by Dotskip317
Summary: This is another short nothing story I wrote on the fly, hopefully you like it.


This is a little nothing story I wrote because the story I'm currently working on (Crossroads and Crash Landings) took a turn for the creepy and it was starting to bug me. I am not the first one to write a StorkxCondor story but I hope this is different enough not to get me sued. Or yelled at. Enjoy, and thank you to Esperix for writing the first sole SxC (just about them, nothing else) story for me. You rock! I do not own the Storm Hawks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing, Stork rested his head against the windows on the bridge.

"They don't understand."

The Condor is a person, she talks to me."

In the way her engines rumble and her gears creak and she has never failed to come through for me."

She responds to my lightest touch."

They just don't get it."

Looking out through the glass he thought of his friends, running around her stays play fighting. Piper was off running some recon, she had probably found some crystal or other and was flying back now to cut and purify it. His ears perked, hearing a thrumming in the distance. That'd be her heliscooter. I'll bet they all talk to their rides; why is it so strange that I talk to the Condor?

_Because their rides don't talk back._ He heard her softly murmur.

"Yeah, I know."

Piper landed and looked up at Stork, standing in one of the windows on the bridge, apparently talking to himself. He didn't see her and she couldn't hear what he was saying, but she would bet her new crystal that he was holding another one-sided conversation with the Condor. Rolling her eyes, she headed for her crystal lab, eager to study her new find. She'd never seen anything like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Piper! Whatcha doin'?" Finn and Aerrow slid into her workshop, nearly causing her to crack her newly refined crystal.

"If you must know, I just found this crystal, and I don't know what it is. It's a similar makeup to that regenerist crystal we found a while back, but it's this strange clear-blue glowing color, see?"

Aerrow stared intently at it but Finn just shrugged. "Well why don't you go look it up in one of your books then?"

Piper glared at him. "I was just going to when I was so rudely interrupted by you two." She walked over to her shelves and picked up a book. Flipping through it one handed, the crystal tightly grasped in her other one. She stopped suddenly, a smile spreading over her dark features. "Bingo!"

"It's an animation crystal! It gives form to anything that is alive but considered inanimate, like a tree for instance, but it's only temporary."

"Psht! Well what's the point of that!?"

"Finn! Just because you can't appreciate-" Junko falling into the lab cut her off and jarred her hand causing the crystal to fall out of it and into a message chute. It was sucked up almost instantly, flying through the pipes towards the bridge.

"Uh, sorry." They looked at each other and ran off after the crystal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stork turned away from the controls. There was nothing for him to do there right then, so he may as well go work on something in his room.

A glowing crystal fell through the message chute, bounced out and fell to the floor, making Stork jump a good foot in the air.

He stared at it and the glowing grew brighter and brighter, causing him to cover his face to keep from getting blinded. Then the light faded, and he tentatively opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was a girl, only slightly shorter than Piper. Her skin and hair were white, but they were tinted with the same strange light that emanated from her wide blue gaze. She was not human. She was beautiful. And she was looking straight at him.

"Um, look, I don't know who you are or how you got in here but…"

_Yes you do._

"What?"

_You know who I am._

"But I've never seen you before!"

_You talk to me every day._

His face scrunched with confusion. Then his eyes went wide.

Stork stepped forward. "Condor?"

_Stork._ She stepped forward too and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back.

He was freefalling through an open blue sky. It was amazing. He wasn't afraid. He knew that the landing would be soft. She would protect him. And he would do anything to protect her. Even if it made him more paranoid than ever. Even if it made him crazy.

_You already are._

"Are what?"

_Crazy. And I love you for it._

He smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper reached the door first. Panting, she opened it, but then stopped at what she saw. Stork was holding a blue girl close. And they were kissing. She quickly and silently pulled the door to and motioned for the boys behind her to be quiet. Pushing it open a little wider she had to put her hand over Finn's mouth to keep him from calling out.

They pulled apart and were murmuring to each other softly. Then the girl began to dissipate. At first Stork flipped out, trying to pull her closer, but she put a hand to his face and he calmed visibly. She said something he could not hear and he nodded.

Letting her fall into a shimmering blue dust that swirled and seemed to seep into every surface in the bridge, Stork stood by and watched. When all trace of her was gone he turned and walked to the door. And right into the rest of the Storm Hawks crouching behind it.

Finn was the first to speak. "Dude, who was that?"

Stork glared at him before replying. "Someone who doesn't mind my insanity."

And with that he stepped past the rest of them and went to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Piper knocked on his door.

"Stork? Look, I know you have every right to be angry with us and I know we shouldn't have been spying on you, but it was an accident, I swear! Besides," she hesitated, "I really do want to know who that girl was. And I don't think you're crazy."

She heard him shifting in his room, moving closer to the door. "You already know her."

"But I'd never seen her before!"

"I talk to her every day."

The truth dawned on her. "That was the Condor?"

He opened the door and looked down at her. "And you're wrong you know."

"About what?"

"I am crazy. But I don't mind."

He walked off to the now deserted bridge, leaving a very confused Piper in his wake. He needed to spend some time with his girl. She was still there, even if the rest of them couldn't see her anymore.

He smiled.

"Crazy. And she loves me for it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it; one slightly out there story from your truly. Please oh pretty please review it for me. Let me know if I should write another. or stop writing these blurbettes all together. (I won't do it, but hey, if my stories bug you that much...)


End file.
